


Lucky Hand

by Scarlet_Was_Here



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, First Times, Peridot works too much and Lapis wants to help, Smut, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Was_Here/pseuds/Scarlet_Was_Here
Summary: Somewhat of a drabble I worked on late into the night for one of my favorite creator’s Lapidot AU.Her tumblr blog is: kai23-artI highly suggest checking them out!





	Lucky Hand

The little dinky bell tolls to a seemingly newcomer, although Peridot resumed her screwing knowing well enough who it was. No one comes around this shop typically, certainly not as it was nearing midnight.

“Don’t fret, Laz,” she calls out from under a car. “I’m near done here.”

“Sounds great. Thank you for your service, Peridot,” Lapis’ voice states from somewhere on the other side of the automobile, shifting about on her heels in an obvious set of uncomfortableness.

Footsteps are almost taunt, circling around the mechanic’s work and then there’s the faintest chattering of a familiar boundful ferret. 

 “Laz, as much as I would hate to make ya’ lift a single finger, would ya’ care to grab Bandit for me? Ya’ know how much trouble that tiny bastard can cause.” It was a rather simple joke in a way, but flashback to the time the two were talking and the ferret knocked over a whole container of oil right onto Peridot’s pant leg. That stain still remained and it was akin to an ugly ghost everytime the blonde would look at it.

There’s a scoff from the mechanic’s playful remark, but Lapis does as she asks anyways and Peridot then sees her furry companion get scooped up in her peripheral vision.

“Thank ya’ very much,” Peridot said as Bandit is situated elsewhere, and by the sound of the little bell ringing again, they were placed outside.

Footsteps then start up again, quick but managing to be heavy with each step. They trudge back and forth in front of Peridot and that raises several more questions. Like Lapis’ behavior wasn’t already weird enough as soon as she had entered, considering the lack of typical complaining from her duties today and much more. Maybe it was more worrisome than anything considering this was from a full bred ascrocrat; told to keep a perfect face, and an even more perfect posture no matter the company.

“Eh, you angsty there, Laz?” Peridot asks as she furthered examined a gear in her hand before properly popping it into its rightful place.

That created a pause from the women in question and Peridot can practically hear her gnawing on her lower lip before she replied, “I suppose you could say that.”

“Can I ask why?” Peridot stops her adjusting for a moment, “ya’ can talk to me. Ya’ always do.”

“Oh, no no, it’s nothing to worry about,” the ascrocrat responds quickly. “Just trying to figure out how to execute a plan of mine.”

Peridot makes a noise of acknowledgement, nodding her head absentmindedly. “Sounds fun then. Tell me about it sometime will ya’?”

“Yeah sure . . . might have to anyways,” she mutters.

Lapis’ footsteps are now just a regular rhythm to listen to next to the slight clinking of Peridot’s screwing, almost melodic in a sense and she just gets absorbed into her work and pushes unbridled attention into her craft again.

“Hey, Peridot?” the girl nearly jumps in surprise finding Lapis’ voice cutting in. “Can I ask you what makes you think you’re such an excellent mechanic?”

Indefinitely weider now. Why would Laz just suddenly and rather genuinely ask something like that? Maybe it’s just an off day? Peridot briefly ponders, then shakes it off, before stating, “I guess being able to fix practically everything? Maybe because I always have my tools on hand—including my  _ chiseled  _ jaw.”

Like a little kid trying not to laugh while a teacher lectured, a stout bit of a stifled giggle was awarded from Lapis, nearly unheard when she cupped a hand over her mouth. It was always a treat to hear, putting Peridot’s worries at ease and then Lapis goes onto correcting her behavior thoroughly. “That is nice and all, but I do have a recommendation to offer.”

Peridot silently beckons her on, humming.

“Well, I hold a strong belief that any hard working man or woman deserves a break, you know?” It was rhetorical, but Peridot answers anyways.

“A break? Sorry never heard of it,” an offhand chuckled punctuated, “or do you mean a brake for your car? Tell me, Laz, did you mess with your brake as well?”

Lapis groans, having not seen this response although maybe she should have known better. This was already going off track, chipping at any existing patience she had from the hours prior to this. “No, I did not tinker or do anything with my brake. I mean a  _ break _ , like B-R-E-A-K. Like, I don’t know, you deserve a break?”

“Oh! Yeah again, never heard of that one” Peridot drones.

Her movements are just as exasperated and it matches with the owner’s voice when she goes to speak, now standing right next to Peridot’s outstretched legs. “Peridot, are you even listening to me? Come on, I’m being serious.”

“Uh huh, yeah, still can’t assess what this ‘break’ is.”

Peridot goes to laugh, but then she nearly has her head slammed against the jack as she was yanked out by her ankles, wheels under her sputtering. She squeaks, “La-Lapis! What the—“

“Just listen to me, okay?” Lapis exclaimed, almost red. “Please, I need to get this out or I’m going to lose my absolute mind!”

This was scary, and it bubbled fresh worry in her gut as Peridot was enclosed in the ascrocrat’s grip, fingers digging into her bare shoulders as she was stared at with royal blues. This could be important though and maybe beneficial to the two, so she tried to settle her heartbeat.

“Oh. G-Go ahead then, Laz,” Peridot stammers.

This was awfully becoming something else: seeing messy and tangled blue velvet locks upon Lapis’ head, an assortment of rushed emotions in her eyes that swirled in an inner turmoil and only now was the mechanic really feeling the other girl’s hot breath on her neck that causes a shiver to course the blonde’s spine.

“Okay, look, I-I know this is wrong,” she stammers with downturned lips. “I-I know damn well all of this is wrong of me.”

“I beg your pardon?”

She continues on, babbling at this point. “I know making the effort to see you constantly, and ignoring all the warnings and precautions and purposefully breaking my car is  _ wrong _ . You know that’s why I’m always here right?” Peridot can’t get a single word in, sure that’s crossed her mind, but she has just never dwelled on it. “And I hate myself for it. You’re already so busy, and stressed and I just then waltz in here and dump this on you!” 

“Hey now, Laz. I don’t ever mind—“

“I just wish I could see you casually! Just simply visit,” she sighed, and there was a choked attempt at clearing her throat. “But my family won’t allow me my basic rights or freedom.” It all recounts down to a drawn out pause before Lapis speaks again, quieter. “I now say, forget them. Screw them. So, I want to offer you something Peridot Howard.”

Absolutely lost for words, and everything has slipped from her tongue. Such sudden turn of events in less than minutes. Peridot can’t grasp for anything and simply nods.

“I want to offer something completely different than what you must get. Something I hope no one can give you—or simply you just wouldn’t accept from anyone else.”

Now she was tilting more into confusion than concern. What on sweet betted diamonds could this be? It was certainly impossible to do a second hand guess, but Lapis gives relief by providing a hint.

“I’m really bad with words. So, just, uh, bare with me? My actions will be able to give more of a clue sense I see you are not getting what I’m laying down yet,” she resumed, head lowered and she’s now rather stiff. “Tell me if you are not suited for this offer though.”

Slow progress, and rushed inhales before Lapis brings hesitant fingers to worry away her tie, loosening it and tossing it elsewhere. Peridot has practically forgotten about being pressed up the cool jet black metal of Lapis’ car, and how the owner is downright straddling her legs, but then it does finally come around to hit her in the head of what this actually looks like to virgin eyes.

No way, she’s thinking. Lapis would never just . . .

Shifting, and the ascrocrat has dropped her dress coat that she has always been in vein about how much of a hindrance it was to her flesh because of its awful itch. The mechanic feels her jaw go slack.

It’s all finalized to her button up shirt, colored white and angelic compared to what Lapis’ motives proved as she singles out her buttons that held the two sides together and away from peering eyes. Skin and more skin was revealed in a fast paced tempo that riled up Peridot’s core—skin that was cradled in gentle sunlight and made the mechanic lament of sweet auburn Autumn leaves.

Peridot’s hands move on their own and capture Lapis’ before she can move further. “Stop, Lapis,” she uttered softly. “Just-Just wait a second.”

Something crosses Lapis’ face, contorted and driven by a fear of judgement, but Peridot only greets her by gingerly rubbing her knuckles. 

“Can ya’ first take a moment to breath for me, Laz?” she asked, hesitantly soothing out the bluenette’s hair. “Just take it slow.”

The mechanic’s hands are calloused from past work and failed projects, but manage to be tender as well as she wipes stray tears that escape from the ascrocrat’s flitting eyes.

“So, uh . . . wow. Never thought I’d see the day where ya’ could make me speechless,” Peridot cuts off into a dry laugh, and chases away the idea of just plainly bringing their lips together already, or just kissing away the creases in her forehead, “I don’t even know where to start. Maybe I should address this, er, ‘offer’ ya’ propose.”

Finally, the shadows drift off Lapis’ face upon looking up to stare at the mechanic, awaiting--most likely hopeful.

“This is really nice. I mean, ah, I do want to take you up on this actually,” Lapis visibly perks up, “but, I must voice my concerns. Are you actually okay with this?”

“Yes I am of course,” Lapis mumbled. “I started this after all.”

“Yes, I know, but I can’t help but feel you’re pushing yourself to make me happy and whatnot.”

A crooked smile and then air escapes that puffs into a chuckle of sorts. “Says you.”

“What?”

“You constantly push yourself to meet my stupid demands. I don’t know how you do it nor tolerate it.”

“Well, y’know,” Peridot winks, “when you enjoy the gal’s company, ya’ can’t really mind.”

The little cracks in Lapis’ facade breaks into a full dam, cheeks flush with the shock of roses. “You idiot.”

“Ah yes, but ya’ like this idiot,” Peridot shifts a bit on the car creeper under her, feeling like her legs were already stumbling to sleep, “so, with all of this out of the way, we doing this?”

“Hm?”

She briefly motions to Lapis’ exposed cleavage. “Y’know,  _ this _ .”

“Oh, yes yes, of course,” she clears her throat and stands up to give out her hand, “although, I think we would find best interest to take this arrangement elsewhere--more suitable than that knickknack you’re on.”

“Sounds reasonable enough,” she said and takes Lapis’ hand before being pulled up and onto her feet. “And y’know this is practically my home, so upstairs is where I hold my ‘bedroom,’ if you can call it that. So, I pray that it’s suitable for your high caliber needs, m’lady.”

Lapis rolls her eyes, knocking their shoulders together, and already feeling a tingle in her lower gut. “Yes, that’s terrific. Can we move along now and skip this foreplay?”

“Needy much, hm?” Peridot muses.

“You know what? I believe you could say it like that.”

Even much to her statement, it didn’t hold much weight since it was the mechanic being the one to encourage the bluenette further. Even though there was the promise to take it all nice and at an even pace, they were suddenly yanking off their clothes in a heaping collective release of breath.

Lapis almost didn’t take much notice of the look of this “bedroom,” or rather a small attic, the size of a matchbox upon treading up the stairs. Maybe it could be assumed that it used to be for storage, gears and bolts that evidently pushed into the far corners. It wasn’t bad oddly enough, it was cozy and smelled of fresh books and a faint scent of sugary vanilla. It was a brief scan and then Lapis’ attention moves back onto pressing matters, and it smacks her hard with a rock when she turns back to Peridot.

Peridot’s frame was illuminated softly with candles that she had just lit, the window in the far back also casting a silvery lick of light that really outlined the scars that littered her body; around ribs, hips, and somewhere faintly around the back of her ankle. Another wrapping its way up her lower breast like a fish hook bent wrong, and body toned from drawled out hours of working.

_ Absolutely stunning _ , Lapis’ mind combats with stating such, blocking out the more flustered one of feeling the need to cover up herself.

Vulnerable. How astonishing Peridot could use that word to describe the ascrocrat now. Awaiting and bare, her body formed petite and a humble sort of beautiful view that Peridot drinked up like early morning coffee. A lot of things came up to comparison: Lapis keeping a calmer aura tinged with anxious spurts that Peridot replaced with a frenzied excitement that can be similar to bubbled up fizzy pop, but Peridot was still as cunning as always and Lapis held wild and untamed features. They shared awkward side glances before Lapis moves in close, engaging and cupping Peridot’s jaw.  

More color holds the mechanic’s cheeks, and it only grows out of control when Lapis captures her chapped lips with hers. All the convincing Lapis needed was Peridot gripping her by her waist, tugging them down to sit before the bluenette slips onto her lap fully, their noses nearly touching as they delved further, bodies pressed up against one another.

Lapis’ fingers are practically webbed into a tangled mess upon burying them into Peridot’s blonde mane. Excited at the thought, she finds the confidence she was searching for, and she situtates Peridot onto her back, settling her perfectly. Lapis hovers over her, a lopsided smirk when Peridot’s mouth drops a bit, agazed.

“Enjoying the view?” she purrs.

Peridot can only nod dumbly, limbs now slack like a puppet with its strings cut.

A breathy giggle and then Lapis is on the other girl, taking skin between her teeth and nibbling around the throat. Peridot jolts, electrified and almost startled. Muscles unwound once Lapis starts caressing her, trailing and taking intervals to squeeze gently. Peridot would squirm, rubbing her thighs together to get some form of friction going below before Lapis just places her leg in between.

“None of that yet,” she murmurs, amusement clearly there. “Pardon me if I’m wrong, but I’m sure you stated we should take this slow?”

Peridot was now almost thoroughly regretting saying such, and her bottom half burns evident as such. She whines, pouting and Lapis cuts into a full giggle.

“I promise I’ll satisfy you soon enough.”

The other takes her word before gasping, gripping at Lapis’ hair when she takes a mouthful of the blonde’s breast, swirling her tongue around the mound, and then brings her other hand up to squeeze the other one in need of attention. She sucked on the nipple, licking the pebbled skin and Peridot cried out.

“Oh god, Laz,” she grunts, hissing air out between her teeth.

Chuckling, Lapis trails her tongue up slowly and then nips at Peridot’s neck to test the waters then biting harshly.

An expected yelp, and now the blonde is clawing at Lapis’ back with blunt nails, surely to create red lines of daggers in the morning.

Lapis sucks, feeling the surged desire to mark and claim every inch. It was odd how sudden an urge like this could arise, but it was a powerful and it clouded Lapis’ head. Once satisfied, she takes a look at what she had wrought. Seeing the dark sores of forming bruises makes her feel satisfied, and she grins. She hopes for other patriots to see it and get the claimed message.

It moves on from that, Lapis toys with Peridot’s chest more and offers little apologetic kisses where she marked. Peridot ground down on the ascrocrat’s knee, moaning and letting out shrill keens.

She catches wind finally. “Open your legs for me, darling,” Lapis softly ordered, straightening up a bit.

Peridot was still sly and teasing, no matter how much heat pooled around in her stomach. “Oh? Using pet names to get me to listen?”

“Please, Peridot?” she breaths into her ear. “You wanted this.”

“Heh, you’re right. Only because you asked so nicely as well.”

As she agrees, Peridot’s shifts open obediently. Lapis shows her gratitude by planting a few puppy kisses from her collarbones and then all the way down to her stomach before stopping right around her crotch.

“You still feeling okay?” Lapis asks.

Peridot gives a plain thumbs up. “Hard to imagine not being. Go ahead, Laz.”

With consent, Lapis begins nudging her fingers into Peridot’s slick folds, testing and watching intently as the blonde’s eyes clench.

“Wow, Peri,” she murmurs. “I dare say you are much more excited than I am.”

“You might be able to say that,” she takes a fistful of her knitted pillow, “now you may continue.”

Lapis does so, bringing her nimble fingers further in, eliciting a guttural moan from the other girl immediately. Once the mechanic was used to the feeling, Lapis began a drawled out pace, now having placed her hand in Periot’s mane.

“You’re doing so well,” Lapis tenderly murmurs. She watches, seeing Peridot drag herself up and down into a rhythm on her fingers. “You move well, thief.”

The night crawls by like that, sweets talked and whispered hushly, and keening whines stuck in a certain throat. A lot of experimenting and tempting, Lapis toying with Peridot however they pleased together.

The bluenette had particularly set into a rougher pace at one point, and Peridot jerked, bucking her hips. A groan that almost made the ascrocrat’s nether regions need for attention more apparent. She held off though, and only wants to delve more into this, dancing on the border of keeping the local mechanic as her own for tonight.  

“My God, I absolutely love hearing you,” Lapis would praise, and care deeply for every scar she found with kisses, still pumping her fingers. “Such a beautiful woman.”

Peridot whimpers when that purring sweet voice moved down in between her legs, now offering more tongue than vocals. Lapis licks around, using her hands to keep her thighs apart when Peridot squirms and nearly just incases the royal’s head in. She sucks on her clit with fervor rather abruptly, and Peridot squeals as her spine straightens like a steel rod.

“La-Lapis! Wa-Wait! I’m gonna--”

“Shh, just let it out,” Lapis mutters. “You know you’re in good hands.”

Another moan, now trickling into being muffled as Peridot bit into her knuckles, her orgasm rocking her entire body like a jolting shock.

Lapis milks the entire thing out, and laps up most of it. She then adjusts herself, cleaning herself a bit out of habit.

“Nicely done,” she said, leaning down and pecking Peridot’s parted lips. “Not bad at all.” Springs creak, and Lapis plops herself down next to Peridot.

The mechanic held her heart in her throat, nudging Lapis gently at her sides. “Wait, doncha want your turn? Like, that’s only fair right?”

It’s the simplest thing, but seeing an ascrocrat wink at her causes her poor heart to flutter uncontrollably, cashing her chips in. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll have your chance.”

Peridot lets out a huff, but ends up chuckling in the end for the Hell of it. “You’re too much for me, Laz.” 

“So I’ve been told.”

She feels sweat trickle down her back. She captures Lapis into her strong arms. The response is immediate, and Lapis tangles their legs together as a blanket was placed on top of them for comfort, even though their bodies are the only thing they need to keep warm into the chilly night. There’s silence, and they stare, foreign words on the tip of tongues, but they hold it off until morning.

“Hey, Lapis?” Peridot whispers suddenly as she was on the bridge of drifting off.

She hums, blinking an eye open.

“Thank ya’. This was—this just meant a lot. I swear I’ll repay ya’ good.’”

Lapis smiles and buries her face into Peridot’s bossom. “Just sleep you idiot.”


End file.
